


Sneezing and Card Houses

by Itsreallynotthatcomplicated



Series: We Could Go To The Moon In a Hot Air Balloon [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, card houses are serious business, mal is really dedicated to her dorky habits, sleepy villian kids, what could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated/pseuds/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated
Summary: Evie fell asleep. Mal dedicated too much time to a card house. Silliness ensues.





	Sneezing and Card Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a mini road trip and I could not stop laughing, plz just bear with my ridiculous sense of humor.

Mal was placing the last two cards on the top of her extremely impressive card house. It was nearly three decks worth of cards making the whole thing up. She had started it when Evie fell asleep. They were supposed to be studying but it was nearly three in the morning. So Mal did what any reasonable fairie would do and started the delicate process of house building. 

As she stepped back to look at her handiwork she heard Evie moving around on the couch. She sat up rubbing her eyes and running her hand through her disheveled blue hair, looking gorgeous even with smudged mascara and knotted hair. Mal sat down next to her and leaned her head on Evie’s shoulder.

Until Evie sneezed.

The card tower collapsed in a silent flurry. Mal slowly turned to Evie. 

“Sorry…?” Evie’s eyes were still foggy with sleep but she could clearly see the green of Mal’s eyes starting to glow. “I'm gonna just…”

“You have three seconds to run.” 

Evie let out a squeak and stumbled to the door. 

“Carlos!!!! She's gonna kill me, Carlosssss!!!” She ran towards the boys dorm and threw the door open, ran to Carlos’s bed and leaped under the covers. He just rolled over to make room for her without questioning why she was crashing into his room at three in the morning. At least until Mal was in the doorway bearing a handful of cards. 

“What did you do?” He wrapped his arms around Evie and hid behind her hair, hoping that Mal would be fooled.

“I may have sneezed her card tower to the ground…heeeeyyyy babe,” she let her voice fall a few octaves hoping it would distract Mal. “I love yooooooouuuuuuu.” She pat the bed next to her and Carlos poked his head out from behind Evie.

“Yea Mal come here, there's plenty of room if Jay stays over there.” Carlos mumbled wearily. 

“I'm not lying in the same bed as Mal if she's angry; I need to have all my limbs working for tourney.” Mal walked over to his bed and dumped the cards on his head before lying down next to him. 

“I'm not mad at you Jay, you're the only person who isn't a card destroying monster or traitor.” She cuddled up against his back and wrapped herself in his blankets. She looked pointedly at Evie, enjoying the look of betrayal on hers and Carlos's faces. 

“Mal,” Evie whined “babe don't be like this. I'll never do it again I promise.” She got up and dragged Carlos over to Jay’s bed and laid almost on top of Mal. The four of them ended up sleeping in Jay’s bed, limbs so tangled you really couldn't tell where one began and another ended.

When they woke up the next morning Mal and Evie were nose to nose, green and brown eyes only a few inches apart. Evie kissed Mal’s nose and smiled.

“You are still not forgiven for ruining my card house.”

“Mal!” Evie’s voice was husky with sleep and nearly, nearly, melted Mal. But card houses are very serious business.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all your comments and if you have any suggestions for fics feel free to @ me


End file.
